diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Komori
Hikari Komori(小森ひかり Komori Hikari)is the main character of Diabolik Lovers.Since she was going to study in Ryoutei Academy,the school offered her a place to live which is the Sakamaki Household,and unknown to her knowledge that the Sakamaki Household are filled with supernatural creatures,although,she accepted the offer. "Everything is possible if you have faith to believe on." Appearance Hikari is a beautiful girl.She has wavy platinum blonde hair that falls down to her shoulders and with her bangs that are parted in the side.Sometimes,she puts her hair into a ponytail and clips the half of her bangs that are in parted in the side with two red clips.Her eyes are a light glistening sherbet pink color. As a child,she used to have a short neck length wavy hair.Her bangs are parted to the side with a blue clip.Her eyes are still sherbet pink.Her usual clothes was a gray shirt with another white shirt underneath,shorts,thigh high socks and brown boots,along with her pendulum. Her school uniform consists of the black school blazer with the sleeves rolled up and a black deep V-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt with frills near the neckline.She has a white bow showing through the V of the vest and wears a red bow tied to her neck above the white bow.The bottom is the black uniform skirt that ends above her knees with a white petticoat underneath.She wears it with black knee socks and brown dress shoes. Her usual default outfit consists of white colored shirt underneath a gray hoodie,along with city shorts,red rubber shoes and crew length socks.She also wears it with her light blue watch,pendulum and half finger glove that she wears in her left hand. Her assassin attire consists of a blue shirt along with black leggings,brown belt,brown boots and sky blue cap.She also wears it with her two half finger gloves,some two white handkerchiefs tied in her elbow and her pendulum. Personality Hikari is a joyful,energetic and brave girl.She is a sweet,caring and kind-hearted girl who can't turn a blindeye to someone who needs help.She is shown to be fond and amazed of supernatural creatures,and this edge of hers was shown when the Sakamaki brothers revealed that they are vampires.She is also known to be a very daredevil person when it comes to adventures.She is also shown to be extremely competitive and determined when it comes to fights and challenges and never backs down to a challenge.Since she can handle her own fight,she often puts herself in danger which makes others worry for her.She is an intelligent individual and one of the quickest-thinking characters who often analyzes the situation easily with great ease and accuracy.Sometimes,she makes a joke or usually pulls pranks on others especially when April Fools Day or make a funny face to make someone laugh.She believes that not all supernatural creatures are bad ones,since she have met some good ones when she was a kid.She is constantly known because of her strange,daredevil and kind nature. When someone gets on her nerves,she throws insults or just fights back. Being an assassin,she is very humble of her abilities and knows her limit.She still stays her natural self even if she's in her assassin mode.She doesn't underestimate her enemy,especially when she doesn't know what the enemy is capable of.She can be somewhat naughty as directing an attack to an enemy as an act. However,despite her positive side she can turn into her dark side-deadly,violent,bloodthirsty. Relationships Rie Komori Rie is Hikari's adoptive mother.Even if Hikari isn't her real daughter,she still treats her as one.She is very caring,loving and protective to Hikari and Hiko. Hiko Komori Hiko is Hikari's adoptive brother and Rie's son.He is shown to be overprotective and loving to his mother and sister.Knowing that Hikari isn't her real sister makes him feel disappointed at first,but he accepts it as time passes by. Michiko Yudaina Michiko is Hikari's biological mother.Nothing much is known about them,although,it is shown that Michiko loves her daughter so much,that she risked her life to save her. Ryota Yudaina Ryota is Hikari's biological father.He cares deeply for his wife and daughter.He becomes overprotective to his family when he senses danger nearby them.He is shown to love his daughter and ready ti sacrifice his own life for his family's sake when he saved his wife and Hikari from one of the massacres. Bisky Ushikubo Bisky is Hikari's childhood friend and mentor.It is apparent that Hikari shows deep respect for Bisky as a friend and mentor.She is shown to be very overprotective of the ones she care for especially Hikari and Aina.They first met when Hikari was lost in the forest. Lulu Lulu appears to be Hikari's human-spirit guardian and childhood friend.Lulu was summoned by Michiko after she died to watch over Hikari.Lulu and Hikari shows a true friend and family-like relationship with each other. Aina Ushikubo Aina is Hikari's youngest friend among all of her friends and Bisky's young sister.They are usually seen to be always playing video games or playing sports when they're together.They first met when Bisky introduced Aina to Hikari. Ryu Karusaki Ryu is Hikari's senior in they're work.Ryu is very considerate and helpful to his comrades,especially Hikari,since she looks like his deceased younger sister. Yuu When Hikari was a kid,she used to travel around they're island,and while travelling,she met Yuu.Yuu offered her a work because he can see a hidden potential within her.Yuu then,became her boss and her trainer in being an assassin. The Crown Organization The Crown Organization appears to be her family's murderer.Although she hasn't forgive them for what they done and is still striving to kill them,she sympathizes them a bit,since they are just puppets who their boss uses to kill people and gain new powers. Kaito "Ruka" Sato Kaito is one of the students who befriended Hikari at the first day of school.Hikari and Kaito became close friends and often help each other in school things and sometimes eat together during lunch.Despite Kaito being a gay,Hikari still accepts him as a friend. Ayumi Yamamoto Ayumi is one of the students who experiences bullying at school and is often saved by Hikari.They became close friends later on with Kaito and often help each other. Atsushi Atsushi sees Hikari as his master and best friend.He is very loyal to her.Hikari in the other corner,sees Atsushi as her friend and family since they have really been together for a long time and she doen't want Atsushi to treat her as his master instead,a friend. Reiji Sakamaki coming soon Shu Sakamaki coming soon Laito Sakamaki coming soon Kanato Sakamaki coming soon Ayato Sakamaki Both of them are usually directed as cats and dogs since they usually argue but,they are close friends and usually make fun with each other since they somehow have the same personality like being a daredevil.Ayato somehow started to grew feelings for her,but he keeps denying it since he starts remembering that it's impossible for a vampire to love a human.He also keeps on shouting on her because of confusion for his feelings for her. Subaru Sakamaki Hikari directs Subaru as her younger brother since she's older than him,although he acts more mature than her.She usually teases him whenever he acts sweet.Subaru on the other side ,also sees her as his older sister and family as time flies by.He also started to fall in love with her a bit and felt jealous when she was taken away by the Mukami Brothers. Kou Mukami Kou is one of Hikari's childhood friends.They first met when she helped him escape at the orphanage which was shown in a flashback.They once again became friends and eventually,she became Kou's teacher in dancing,since she is good at dancing. Kino coming soon Yuma Mukami coming soon Ruki Mukami coming soon Azusa Mukami coming soon Shin Tsukinami coming soon Shin Tsukinami coming soon Mikamizu Organization This organization is inviting her to be a member and quit being an assassin.She sees them as a bothersome everytime they try to convince her to join the organization. History Hikari's family died in the hands of the Crown Organization and the only remaining survivors are her and her grandmother.Before her mother died,she summoned a human-spirit,named Lucilia or Lulu for short,to watch over Hikari.Her grandmother took her at Harmony Island to take a break about what happened.A few days later,her grandmother thought that if Hikari is with her,her life will be in danger.She told Lulu to take her away from her and to forget everything about her grandmother's whereabouts.So then,her grandmother left Harmony Island.Lulu thought of an idea,so,she left her in a tree near the church,hoping for someone to adopt her.Finally,after a few minutes,a woman named Rie Komori adopted her.When Hikari grew up,she finally met Lulu who is only visible to her adopted family and some.Lulu and her developed a good relationship with each other.One day,Hiko,her adoptive brother,heard some of his classmates talking about Hikari,who they think is adopted.Hiko asked her mother if what they say is true,but,his mother denies it.Hikari overheard what they were talking about and decided to ask her mother directly.She asked if she was really adopted,and her mother denies at first and tells her the truth later on.She accepts her current situation and is not having any grudge to her adoptive family or either her biological family.She asks Lulu if why did her parents left her in that place,and Lulu told her the real truth behind it.She accepts her situation and then on,she work hard to find the murderers of her family.She started travelling around they're island and while travelling she met new friends who is Bisky and Aina.At the age of 10,she was offered a job by Yuu,which is being an assassin and she accepts it.From then on,Yuu became her boss and trainer in being an assassin until she was at the age of 16. When she was 16 years old,she wanted to look for the murderers of her family and to study at the elite school,Ryoutei Academy.Her family accepts her decision and lets her go,but she promised to visit them every summer vacation or her free time. Story coming soon. Quotes #(to Lulu)"Sometimes,people judge others by they're outer core,and rarely did they judge people by they're inner core" #(to Bisky)"I just want to know more,hurting myself or others isn't a part of it" #(to Aina)"Life isn't a game whether you want to live again or not,that's why you must treasure it since your just a kid,live the way you want to,but make sure that way....is the right way...brand that in your head kid" #(to Subaru Sakamaki)"Anger doesn't answer anything" #"Sometimes,the person has the biggest smile,has the biggest frown that is masked only by that smile" #(to Shu Sakamaki)"It's better to have at least someone by your side than completely shutting off your world" #(to Yuma Mukami)"Crying doesn't make you weak,so,just let it out" #(to Snaperoid)"Giving up is not my thing..write that in your face,you son of a witch." #(to Ayato Sakamaki)"I may have been an assassin,but,we only capture bad ones,and the way we treat ourselves with others is just the same...for short it's a win-win for us" #(to Ayato Sakamaki)"I only touched it,what wrong is gonna happen if I try anyway?" #(to Lulu)"Why should I be afraid of vampires?...I may be human,i'm imperfect and not that strong,but sometimes things differ.You just need to carry a full sack of braveness,mixed with positivity and joy with you all the time." #"Sometimes,I know that i'm stupid for making wrong decisions,but......i'm just human......I make mistakes too." #(to Yuma Mukami)"I never said anything like that,your the one who just keeps on saying that,idiot." #"I will kill you....just you wait...i will kill you until your body is crushed" #(to Hiko Yamaguchi)"What's up my bro?" #(to the bullies at her school)"Tch,who cares?!,you don't rule the school or either own it,so just follow!" #(to Kino Sakamaki)"Every solution has a problem,but,take it slow and do it the simple way,okay?" #(to the Kou Fans Club)"How stupid...." #(to Kou Mukami)"Stop moving,I can't see straight ,if you move that much,he'll spot us and the next thing that will happen is you'll receive a hard punch from me." #"Well,I know i'm quite the good to be true person,but,what can I do?,I was made that way,I've got no regrets." Abilities Chapter 7 Mask Chapter 7 Mask was formerly known as,The Masked Dragon.It is also known as Ch7M for short.This power of hers summons a dragon-human boy who possesses her body and actions the way it would want to.The dragon-human boy's name is Atsushi and is a living spirit who directs Hikari as his master,family and friend.Atsushi blurts out when Hikari experiences deep emotions like rage or sometimes whenever she accidentally calls him out. Strength Hikari has increased physical and mental strength which she inherited from her family.She had also displayed her strength on some occasions.Before she ever became an assassin,she was already seen to be strong even at the age of 3. Endurance Hikari can bear intense physical pain even when not using any small pain barrier in her body.An excellent example was when an enemy intensely fractured her right arm and she still continued to move efficiently,as if nothing has happened to her body.She has tolerance pain when she is poisoned with a level 1-2 poison,but she can not take poisons which are in the level of 3 and above. Agility Hikari is able to attack in any direction and even move into the enemy's blind spot.In terms of defense and attacks,she takes advantage of her agility to do so.Although,she can't balance herself that well,she can still balance her agility in the right way.She also has great reflexes which helps her to save her energy for the next fights. Flexibility Her body is quite flexible which helps her to dodge some of the enemy's attacks.The reason is because Bisky taught her how to make her body flexible. Other Abilities As part of being an assassin,she was trained by Yuu in being one of the greatest assassin.He trained her in martial arts like Karate and Kung Fu.Although,she already mastered them ever since she was 3 years old and haven't been an assassin yet.She also knows some few assassination techniques that she learned from Yuu. She was also trained to swim and breath in the water for 10-20 minutes,as part of being an assassin. Trivia * She has a cat she named Choco and a dog named Alpha. * Hikari always carry her pendulum and portable knife,anytime and anywhere. * She is part of the Sports Club. * She is scared of spiders. * Hikari's biological name is Megumi Yudaina. * Her name means light. * Hikari's salary from her work is 100,000 yen a month and when big time clients offered her,she usually earns 1 million. * Her favorite color is light blue. * She is fluent in English and Tagalog. * She is so good at dancing that she impressed Ayato when he tested her. * Her favorite songs are from One Direction and some K-pop bands. * Her character songs is Crossroad of Fate and Revolving Kiss. * Her animal image is a bird. * She is right-handed. * She often gets high fever and is allergic to shrimp. * She can swim as shown in Episode 2. * She hates the taste of any kind of tea. * Her favorite games are Filipino games like tumbang preso. * She can sing. Category:Original Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Combat Able Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Characters Category:Assassins Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Adopted Characters Category:Other Category:Students Category:Leaders